<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Proud (1) by ASingularSadSoggyPringle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716522">Make Me Proud (1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle'>ASingularSadSoggyPringle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Depression, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you proud of me?" he slurred<br/>"not at all." she breathed and he whimpered "but you're gong to make yourself someone I can be proud of"<br/>All he did was sob pathetically in reply<br/>-------------------<br/>Aka, fanservice, but I'm the only fan.<br/>Also I'm bullying jschlatt<br/>He'll become a good guy I promise<br/>--------------------<br/>I AM SHIPPING THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE PEOPLE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lack of Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------<br/>
They had won! Dream and his allies had surrendered.<br/>
Yells and woops echoed around the area as the revolutionaries celebrated.<br/>
Then panic spread.<br/>
"Where's Tamaya?" Tubbo yelled, above all the rest of the noise.<br/>
Even The Dream Team were looking, until their eyes fell onto the drug van, where they knew their Villain lay.<br/>
"so she betrayed me too?" Wilbur chuckled shakily.<br/>
As they approached the van they heard sobbing and heaving.<br/>
They crowded into the small space, but somehow the two hybrids were too occupied to notice.</p><p>"Dad? Dad, I need you to listen to me. Calm down"<br/>
Tamaya murmured, petting the horned man on the back while he hunched over and sobbed.<br/>
"shut up. Shut up shut up SHUT UP" He sucked in a rattled breath "You betrayed me. You left me. My own CHILD" he sounded scratchy and broken. His breathing slowed as she continued to shush him, no answer in sight. Then she spoke </p><p>"I know, Dad. I'm sorry, but it's to help you get better, okay?"</p><p>"help me get better my Ass. I'm already--" He burped and took a swig from the closest bottle "I'm already the best"</p><p>"you know you aren't, Dad."</p><p>"you sound like your Ma" he tilted his head back, and chugged, finishing off the 'happiness in a bottle'</p><p>"Tough love." she chuckled. "we both know who I really take after" she gently took the bottle from his hands, and he leaned back into her. There was a silence as you looked around the room, smiling at everyone around you. Schlatt still didn't notice. Then your attention was once again on the goat hybrid.</p><p>"Are you proud of me?"</p><p>"Not at all" she whispered as he whimpered pathetically "but I know you can become someone I'm proud of"</p><p>He curled in on himself, pulling at his horns, his hair, anything he could reach really. But she grabbed his wrists, touch still feather gentle, and pulled his hands away.<br/>
"Enough of that, Dad"<br/>
He began to sob again<br/>
"Quackity- i- i- I loved him. I love him. Alexis come back pleasepleaseplease" He cried. His voiced broke and cracked as he stuttered through his chant.<br/>
You eyes met Quackity's, who's hand covered his mouth.<br/>
"Dad" you hummed, petting his head as he slid down into your lap "do you want to make me a promise?"<br/>
Schlatt paused.<br/>
"what promise" he croaked.<br/>
"we run away together, and you come back here one day, a man he can love. Promise."<br/>
Everyone missed that she wasn't mentioned in coming back.<br/>
"impossible" He whimpered<br/>
"you said you'd hold any promise you made me. Don't go ruining that now. Promise me" you said, voice sure and steady. </p><p>"....... I promise"<br/>
The sight was heart breaking.<br/>
The villain they all feared, hated, despised.<br/>
That same villain was crying in a small girls lap, promising to come back a man worthy of love. </p><p>You helped him stand and he looked around the room. He leant on you, and his eyes fell to the floor in shame. 
Alexis walked up to him.<br/>
"Make me proud" he whispered, just to Schlatt. "keep him safe, kiddo" he huffed at you. </p><p>"you know I will" you grinned</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay away from me (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a completely different version.<br/>Tamaya is still jschlatt's kiddo, but things go differently. More lore is discovered, I bully Schlatt more.<br/>We'll go back to the normal story soon.<br/>Maybe. <br/>Who knows, I'm a wildcard.<br/>Also, I may carry on with both stories in this book?<br/>If so, Stay away from me will be marked with a (2) because I'm lazy and don't want to make another book. Make me proud will be marked with (1) thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The Cat hybrid sat at the edge of the podium, overlooking Manberg, her Father's country.<br/>He had been avoiding her every since she got here, pushing her away, hiding things from her. And now she knew why. </p><p>"Hey Chickadee, how are ya?" He said, as he moved to sit beside her, legs dangling over the edge.</p><p>She winced. </p><p>"You're a good actor, Dad"</p><p>"what're you on about, Chicken?"</p><p>"You're the bad guy. This is just like every other year, isn't it? I can't believe I was too naive to see it.<br/>Every single year, you go away for weeks at a time. You leave me and Mom, all alone. You play it off like you don't want to go, like this isn't something you want.<br/>Mom was sick, Dad. So sick somedays she couldn't even get out of bed. And you, you bastard, were gone so much that you didn't even notice" she breathed in sharply.</p><p>"You go out, and you grab power. You.. You drink and you do drugs and you get all the women you want. Mom and I just weren't enough, were we? She knew that, and now I know too. I wish I had known a little sooner." she breathed again, the rambling take the breath away from her lungs. Tears stung his eyes.</p><p>" Chicken , it's not what you think" He sighed. </p><p>"no, you're wrong. It is exactly what I think. You're even denying it! You see, I had a small talk with everyone here. And every. Single. Story. Was. the. same. You are the bad guy here, Schlatt. Every time you were at home, <br/>Every evening we spent dancing around the kitchen while we cooked. It was all a lie"</p><p>"Bunny--" </p><p>"NO. DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT. THAT IS MOM'S NICKNAME FOR ME." her voice shook " You have no right" she cried, Tears spilling down her cheeks. She wouldn't--couldn't even look at him. </p><p>"I'm leaving, Schlatt. I don't want you to ever, ever come near Mom again. Come near ME again. I want you to fucking stay away from the house. There is no place for you there anymore" </p><p>He let out a sob, this was all falling apart. This was for her. For her Mom, to fulfil his promise, so that she had a safe space to live. </p><p>"Don't act sad. I won't believe your lies anymore" <br/>She stood up, and braced herself to jump off the podium, her backpack was already full.</p><p>She paused. <br/>"Fuck you, Jschlatt" <br/>Then, she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yoyoyo<br/>Back at it again. <br/>I like to bully Schlatt <br/>So, this is the third thing I've ever written on A03, but uh, how do you do italics/bold?<br/>I'm in mobile, so I apologise for the quality lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take me home (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoyoyo yo<br/>You are so unwelcome<br/>I didn't bully him too much this chapter<br/>There may be a little reconnection next chapter who knows<br/>I'm a wildcard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------</p><p>Schlatt didn't remember much of the trip. He knew it was long. Longer than it was supposed to be. They had to keep making stops every few minutes as the dizziness grabbed ahold of his stomach and threw out anything he had had recently. Tamaya had to make him drink a lot too, it made him feel sick all over again. Keep something in you, she'd repeat. The soft murmurs brought comfort to his mind, she sounded just like her mother. Her mom. How was she doing? He hadn't seen her since the last time he.... Since the last time he went away. That was so, so long ago. 8 years. God, that felt like a million years ago. Tamaya was 17 now, and she looked so grown up.</p><p>He remembered the garden, the small mossy brick wall surrounding the cottage, the bushes dotted around the edge of the wall. The trees, lining the outside of the wall, hiding them from all directions but one. It looked overgrown, maybe your Mom had stopped taking care of it? Gotten ill or hurt, and would go back to tending to it soon?<br/>
Deep down he didn't believe it. She was always a sickly woman. </p><p>He remembered the cottage vividly. How could he forget it? It was where his Baby girl had grown up, where he had first met her Mom deep in the woods.<br/>
It was quaint, but it had enough room for the three of them and the dog. Benji, that's what his name was. The cottage only had one floor, but they had turned the attic into Tamaya's room when she was born. It had been added onto slightly, a glass extension sat just beside the kitchen. Or where it used to be at least. Now the kitchen rested in the glass protrusion. How much else of his home had changed? The horse huffed as Tamaya climbed off and tied it to the fence, then she helped him slide off too. His legs felt like drowned had grabbed a hold and were trying to drag him down to hell. They probably were. The gate creaked in disuse as Tamaya pushed it open, it was a fimiliar sound, the distant kind, that echoed through your mind every time you came across something similar.</p><p>The spruce door looked relatively new, and it sounded it as Tamaya swung upon the door almost silently. She looked sad. Guilty, almost, at the state of the cottage. Cobwebs littered the ceiling and walls as he entered the main room, a fire place a sofa being the centre piece. Many other items littered the room, all decorated with a thick layer of dust. Hadn't Tamaya or her Mom cleaned since he left? Tamaya layed him on the sofa, and shook off a large, fluffy, pale blue blanket, which spread dust as it was shifted for the first time in a while. You sneezed. He smiled. His jaw ached, he wanted something to drink, the alcohol wearing off. He was distracted as you shifted him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He layed down, maybe sleep would help the pounding in his skull. You pressed a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>Then darkness came, he felt weightless, like a breeze had picked him off the sofa he was laying on, and swept him into the clouds. The heaviness settled in again. It could have been hours, or minutes, he couldn't tell. What he could tell is that he was home, and the fire was crackling. He was still wrapped in the large blanket, and pressed deep into the soft fabric of the sofa.</p><p>He sat up, his whole body protesting. When was the last time he had been sober enough to feel the full effects of a hangover? He needed a drink.  He sucked in a breath, it made his head spin. No, no he didn't need a drink, but the nagging voice in the back of his mind told him it would be so much easier to loose himself in a bottle than to get better-- Music started playing from the kitchen. He dragged himself to stand, and he felt his knees shake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise! I Bully Tamaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamaya Arrives after Schlatt's funeral.<br/>She's been told of what he had done. <br/>She has a small talk "with him"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------And Yet, Here You Are-----------------------</p><p>Tamaya sniffed, the tears still pouring down her face. Her cheeks were soaked, much like the area outside the overhang of her Father's grave, while rest of her was dry. She felt brittle, and stone cold, as if she were soaked through.</p><p>"I'm trying to be proud. I really am. But..... What they've told me, it just, I can't be proud." she sucked in a shaky breath.<br/>"it's like you looked at the person you used to be, and you smashed him. You just shattered every part of him that I remember to the point where he is unrecognisable. I used to be so proud, y'know. Of you.<br/>You were the golden sun to my blue sky. Just like I was to you" she chuckled.<br/>"You didn't even know Mom had died. You were so unfaithful. I know its been......... A while. But still, you leave for 8 years and you just, what, forget we exist? . God, 8 years. I've changed too, but not like you have."</p><p>She breathed in again, each breath like a knife through her gut. Maybe there was. She couldn't feel it. </p><p>" I can't find it in myself to be proud of you, even who you used to be. And yet, here I am" she sobbed "crying at your grave. Ranting to your memory. Hoping youd come back like this..... Wilbur. With all the good memories"</p><p>She shut her eyes, pulled her knees to her chest and let her head fall back against the cold stone with a 'thump'. Her stomach twinged, wetness creeped in. </p><p>"what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't even try to tell you Mom had died. I'm sorry I let you fall from that golden pedestal I held you on. I still love you, Dad. I can't change that. I love you so much"</p><p>She shut her eyes. <br/>She felt warmth surround her, like the blanket from the sofa, she felt her Dad's hands wipe away the tears, just like when she was little. His hands hadn't always been that cold, had they? She felt him sit down next to her.<br/>Silence. <br/>Drip. Drip. Drip.<br/>The rain had stopped, she noted.<br/>The nearby New L'manberg flag thrummed a second heartbeat in a group of three. <br/>"I bet he loved you just as much" Wilbur croaked, tears streaking down his own pale face, mind filled with memories of his Son. Of Sally. Of Techno. Tommy. Tubbo. Phil.<br/>"I'm cold again, Dad" <br/>Tamaya stilled. One heartbeat stopped. <br/>The flag kept waving in the breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Minor Fall (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oof ow owie bully Schlatt time<br/>Please leave comments! They're very nice for me to read through, and feedback would help me improve my writing and the story!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow back with make me proud ladsss<br/>I got this nice ass mitsubishi writing pen and HOO BOY <br/>you know I opened up my draft book and started a' writing.<br/>This one was..... Fun (??) to write! It was also a little difficult, as you can see I wrote a little bit more than normal. (and yes, not much will happen in this book, but my other series I am planning will be more eventful! I've already got the two prequels out!). I have very achey hands after I write for a long time, and it also affects my typing after a little longer. I'll try and get longer chapters out, but the chapters will probably take longer to come out!!!<br/>Sorry for the longness of this, but it's a little important so!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------------<br/>Schlatt fell to the floor with a loud thump. Tears sprung to his eyes, his own laughter rang in his ears, but his chest was too tight to say a word, to speak, to breath. Panic gushed through his body as his chest began to ache, fire spreading through his limbs. Weak. Disgusting. He grabbed his horns, tugging - trying to rip the thoughts out of his head. Tamaya's voice was distant and echoing. He was pathetic.</p><p>"Dad, listen to my voice. Breathe, Dad"<br/>His eyes met hers, and she brushed the tears off of his cheeks. When had he started crying?..... Right, breathing. Tamaya gently moved his hands away from his horns, and in the blur of his tears , he saw her mother.</p><p>"Rose?" he croaked between ragged breaths.</p><p>"No, Dad. It's me." Tamaya hummed as his vision cleared. She looked sad.<br/>"Do you think you're strong enough to stand? You can sit in the dining room while I make breakfast." she asked gently. He took in a deep breath. He went to push himself up, and stumbled back to the ground. </p><p>"could you.... Uh.....help...... me?" his voice got smaller each word. He winced at his show of weakness.</p><p>"It's okay to ask for help" She smiled as she hooked her arm under his shoulder and helped him through the wide entrance to the dining room.</p><p>
  <em>Put your head on my shoulder<br/>Hold me in your arms, baby<br/>Squeeze me oh-so-tight<br/>Show me that you love me too</em>
</p><p>The familiar song swept through his chest and an easy breath filled his lungs. The words wrapped him in the warmth of nostalgia.</p><p>"Still have those disks, huh?" he shut his eyes and basked in the sun from the glass extension.</p><p>"One of the few things I haven't dropped." she laughed. The smell of bacon, eggs and mushrooms reached him. He sighed deeply, the air cool in the cottage.</p><p>
  <em>  People say that loves a game<br/>A game you just can't win <br/>If theres a way<br/>I'll find it someday<br/>And then this fool will rush in </em>
</p><p>He murmured along with the lyrics. He heard you giggle softly. Schlatt was cut short on the verge of singing by a knock on the door. Fear crept up his spine like a thousand spiders. Had dream come to drag him back? Had Techno come, axe in hand and bloodlust raging in his chest? Was Wilbur..... What if.... Quackity? <br/>He heard the door swoosh open. No no no no no NO<br/>Not yet. He hadn't made up the lost time yet. Hadn't sat in the back garden, or tended to the Bees. Hadn't listened to all the songs you both loved. Hadn't sang with you. Hadn't danced with you--</p><p>"Dad! Tom is at the door. Do you think he can join us for breakfast?"</p><p>....Tom? Oh, the bakers boy. He was only a year younger than you. <br/>"he brought fresh bread too!" he heard you and Tom speaking at the door softly, then "Ach! I forgot!" and a rushed "bye!" moving farther from the cottage. </p><p>You walked in, a goofy grin on your face and a still warm loaf of bread in your hands.  It smelt faintly of cinnamon. </p><p>"guess he isn't joining us" He blinked the last remnants of sleep and his stomach grumbled. <br/>His mouth tasted dry and the voice in the back of his mind whispered temptation sweetly to him. </p><p>
  <em>Put your head on my shoulder<br/>Whisper in my ear, baby<br/>Words I want to hear, baby<br/>Put your head on my shoulder</em>
</p><p>"breakfast is almost ready" you informed him. </p><p>He perked up at the thought of helping, even a little. He sat up straight, placed his hands on the table palm-down and pushed himself up. His legs felt like a gushing current wanted to sweep him away, but he stayed standing. He stumbled his way to the wall and leant on it. His steps felt like he was walking on ice as he stumbled to the cutlery drawer. <br/>3 sets. That's all he needed. He grabbed 3 knives, and 3 forks. His hands shook, and his grip was loose. He made his way back to the dining table. </p><p>When had he gotten so......... Weak? </p><p>No third person sat at the table. Where was Rose?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just for fanservice and I'm the only fan so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>